Gracias por tu ayuda
by SillyRainbow
Summary: Bon Bon solía tener una vida aburrida y solitaria, hasta que llegó alguien que se la cambió por completo.
1. Chapter 1

Gracias por tu ayuda

**Bon Bon POV**

Otro aburrido día en mi aburrida vida, como detesto esto. Trabajo en mi puesto de golosinas casi todos los días sin que suceda algo interesante. Lo que más anhelo es llegar a mi casa y dormir de una buena vez para no tener que ver a nadie.

**Bon Bon POV off**

Los clientes en el puesto de golosinas de Bon Bon iban y venían, como todos los días. Entre la clientela estaba cierta unicornio color verde agua, la fila avanzaba y finalmente llegó su turno de comprar.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? — Preguntó Bon Bon con su alegría desbordante. (Nótese el sarcasmo)

— Ehm… ¿Podría darme alguna recomendación? Nunca he comprado aquí. —

— Cierto, nunca te he visto antes. ¿De dónde vienes? —

— De Canterlot. —

— Genial. —

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —

— Bon Bon, ¿y tú? —

— Lyra Heartstrings. Una pregunta, ¿por qué tan amargada? —

— Así estoy siempre, odio estar aquí. —

— ¡Apúrense! — Gritó alguien en la fila.

— Oh, ¿me ibas a dar una recomendación? —

— Sí. Prueba esos de envoltura amarilla, dicen que son buenos. —

— Bueno, dame 3. ¿Cuánto te debo? —

— 3 bits. —

— Toma — dijo Lyra entregando el dinero — ¿te parece si nos vemos en otra ocasión?

— Puedes venir a las 6. A esa hora ya cierro. —

— Bueno, ahí nos vemos. — Respondió Lyra con una sonrisa.

— Adiós. —

La tarde pasó muy despacio para Bon Bon, quien por alguna razón se sentía ansiosa por ver a esa pony de nuevo. Bon Bon se puso a esperarla por media hora. Al no obtener resultados, muy decepcionada, se puso a guardar todo. Cuando estaba a punto de irse la encontró.

— ¡Bon Bon! Siento muchísimo la demora, me había quedado dormida. —

— No hay problema. — Dijo Bon Bon.

— ¿Sucede algo? Te veo algo seria. —

— Siempre soy así, no pasa nada. —

— ¿Por qué? No deberías ser así siempre, debes divertirte de vez en cuando. —

— Ya me hiciste esa pregunta antes. Es algo personal, ¿sabes? Apenas te conozco, no sé si pueda confiar en ti. —

— Cierto. Debemos conocernos mejor para ese tipo de preguntas. ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? —

— No tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que está bien. —

**Bon Bon POV**

Esta yegua me cae genial, parece buena persona, pero no confío mucho en la gente, y ella no es la excepción.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, pero la historia aún no termina aquí :D Aún falta muuucho por escribir. Gracias por leer :D**

**PD: Escribí que Lyra es de Canterlot porque se le puede ver en el primer episodio en ese lugar antes de que Twilight vaya a Ponyville.**

**~SillyRainbow.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por tu ayuda

_Capítulo II_

El dúo llegó a casa de Lyra, era un lugar muy bonito y acogedor. No era nada de otro mundo ni era muy grande, pero era muy acogedor. La casa tenía dos pisos; en el primero, estaban la sala y la cocina y en el segundo había dos habitaciones; una era la habitación de Lyra y la otra estaba casi vacía, tenía pinta de almacén.

Entraron a la casa, se sentaron cada una en un sofá y hubo un silencio incómodo de 3 minutos.

— Ehm… ¿Te gustaría beber algo? — Preguntó Lyra.

— Sí, algo caliente por favor. —

— ¿Chocolate está bien? —

— Sí, gracias. —

Bon Bon ya estaba harta de los dulces, pero no podía rechazarlo por educación. Minutos después, Lyra volvió con dos tazas de chocolate caliente.

— Gracias. — Dijo Bon Bon.

— No hay de qué. — Dijo Lyra sonriente.

Hubo otro minuto de silencio.

— Eres una pony de pocas palabras, ¿no? — Preguntó Lyra.

— Algo, pero más es porque no te conozco bien y no te tengo mucha confianza. Sin ofender. —

— Ah, claro. ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Tonta Lyra. — Dijo riéndose.

— Tú debes ser alguien muy sociable. —

— Un poco, sí. Pero soy más alegre que sociable. —

— Debe ser genial ser tú. — Dijo Bon Bon en un tono desganado.

— ¿Y no lo es ser tú? —

—He sido una potranca seria y una yegua enfadada. Creo que solo sonreía cuando veía algo extremadamente gracioso o por hipocresía, más que nada lo segundo. —

— Bueno pues… ¿Y qué me cuentas de tu día? —

— Aburrido, como siempre. Lo único que hago es trabajar. ¿Y el tuyo? —

— Normal. Un poco aburrido porque ando sin trabajo. ¿Qué te parece si todos los días después de tu trabajo nos vemos un rato? Sería divertido, ¿no crees? —

— Oh claro, supongo. —

— ¿Tú haces todos esos dulces? Ya los he probado. ¡Están deliciosos! —

— Jeje, muchas gracias. — Bon Bon se sonroja al oír tal comentario — ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado? ¡Debo hacer más para mañana! Lo siento Lyra, debo irme. —

— No hay problema, nos vemos mañana. —

Bon Bon fue corriendo hasta su casa para hacer más dulces para vender. Los hizo de varios colores y sabores, como les gusta a los clientes, en especial a los potros. Tardó mucho, se quedó despierta hasta muy tarde. Después de varias horas, por fin se fue a la cama.

**Bon Bon POV**

Lyra me ha hecho notar lo sola que estoy, vivo mecánicamente y no tomo en cuenta mi vida personal. Creo que es mi primera amiga después de tantos años aquí en Ponyville, no pienso perderla por nada en el mundo. Vivo sola, trabajo sola y paso el resto del día sola. Tengo una vida muy triste, creo que voy a… llorar.

**Bon Bon POV off**

Después de 20 minutos de llanto y sollozos, finalmente Bon Bon se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Bon Bon estaba muy cansada, pues solo había dormido tres horas. Bon Bon andaba despistada y distraída por el cansancio, lo cual no fue muy favorable para ella.

En los cielos de Ponyville, Derpy Hooves estaba haciendo entregas como de costumbre. En este caso, una muy pesada caja. Como bien sabemos, ella es muy distraída, y por accidente se le cayó la caja. La caja iba a caer encima de Bon Bon. Para suerte de esta, Lyra iba caminando por el lugar. Al ver lo que sucedía, sin pensarlo dos veces, empujó a Bon Bon hacia un lado salvando su vida.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Lyra muy preocupada.

— Sí, estoy bien. — Al decir esto, Bon Bon abraza a su amiga. — Muchas gracias Lyra, me salvaste la vida.

— No hay de qué. — Dijo que con su típica sonrisa — Ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a comprar algunas cosas. ¡Nos vemos más tarde! —

— ¡Nos vemos! — Respondió Bon Bon sonriendo muy agradecida.

— ¡Lo siento! — Gritó cierta pony bizca desde lo alto.

* * *

**Y aquí concluye el segundo capítulo :)**

**¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo! :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus reviews ;) . Gracias por leer :D**

**~SillyRainbow.**


End file.
